


A night to remember

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: I've wanted to write my version of THAT night in Hollywood for some time. Isolation as at least gifted me that opportunity and that combined with the fact that my favourite partners in crime have both published works recently, I felt compelled to actually put fingers to keyboard.Anyway - we all know what happened before and after (booo) but here's my in between...
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	A night to remember

“Now?”

Lucy felt a tightening in her chest and a flutter in her belly as her eyes flickered across Wyatt’s face, his intent gaze never leaving hers as he waited for her answer. A moment passed as she took him in. His whole body was open and turned towards her, sincerity etched across his features and yet his face was almost unreadable save for a hint of longing hidden in the blue depths. Was this it? Was this the moment she’d barely dared hope for? Lowering her eyes briefly she gently nodded her head before shyly looking at him once more. She watched as his mouth quirked into a soft small smile.

Suddenly flush with a need for somewhere more private Wyatt scanned about, quickly assessing their surroundings before spotting the pool house - amber fire-glow illuminating its windows. He took her hand in his tugging on it gently as he spoke with a deep, sure voice “Come with me.”

Hand tucked securely in his, Lucy followed Wyatt willingly across the patio to the other side of the pool and stepped through the doorway he held open for her. She moved to the centre of the beautifully appointed room taking in the velvet couch, plush silk rug, crackling fire and at the far end a very large, and very hard to ignore, bed. She feigned a casual hum of appreciation in an attempt to quell the nerves that were fizzing through her and making her tremble. The sound of the latch clicking shut behind her caused her heart to stutter and her body stilled as she sensed Wyatt’s approach.

Feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment she was almost numb to his touch when he reached out and took her arm. His fingers strong, powerful and gentle all at once, sent a shiver down her spine. Her heart gave another jolt when he tightened his grip willing her to turn around. Spinning to face him, the sight that met her made the butterflies that filled her from throat to her knees beat even harder.

Wyatt’s eyes burned into her. His every move slow, deliberate and determined as he stepped forwards and slipped his hand around her waist, drawing her to him. There was nothing and no-one else but Lucy and his desire for her in that moment. She felt her own desire magnified under his gaze as his eyes drifted to her mouth, his lips parting almost imperceptibly as he leant closer still, noses a breath apart, and yet a knot of uncertainty remained. Could he really want her? Was he truly ready to move on from Jessica? But then everything he’d said at the poolside and the way he was looking at her…

Before she could complete the thought Wyatt lifted her chin and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Without hesitation she returned the kiss, her hand reaching up to tenderly stroke his cheek in stark contrast to the needy duel of tongues as the fire rapidly built between them.

And then with a sudden press of her hands to his shoulders, Lucy pushed him back and they broke apart. Her mind whirled – a jumble of love, want and hope, insecurity and doubt. She needed to catch her breath. She needed to be certain.

Wyatt’s chest heaved as rapidly as his beating heart. He panted out a whispered ‘wow’ as his gaze first strayed to the lips he’d just savoured before rising once more to meet hers. Though at times he’d denied it, fought it even, the truth was that ever since 1934 he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss Lucy again, and the reality was far more wonderful than his imagination had ever have conjured. His eyes glittered – dark wide pupils encased by sparkling pools of azure – and a smile that stemmed from his toes tugged at his mouth. Lightening had struck twice.

Lucy felt her fears ebb away as Wyatt looked at her with pure adoration. He had laid himself bare and shown her how he felt with that kiss, but the next move was hers to make. When his eyes flickered down to her lips a second time her decision was made. An instant later she leapt forward, throwing her arms around his neck as her mouth crushed against his and pressed her body against him. His response was immediate, snaking his arms around her to pull her even closer.

They moved as if in a dance, twirling together as hands wandered, fingers roamed and tongues explored. The fire built quickly between them once again as they finally surrendered their hearts and their bodies to each other after months of unrelenting longing. Days of stolen glances and brief innocent touches. Nights of vivid dreams, clenched thighs and roaming, frustrated fingers.

Lucy let out a needy gasp as Wyatt backed her into the wall and pressed himself firmly against her, pinning her in place. As his mouth trailed down her throat tasting her she could feel his hardness on her thigh and instinctively ground against it. His groan in response rumbled against her delicate skin increasing the growing ache at her centre. Slowly she raised her leg, the silk of her dress sliding down her thigh as she wrapped around his hip. His hand pushed the fabric further up, bunching it between his fingers as he moved over her creamy skin. Spurred on by the little sounds she was making Wyatt dug his hands harder against Lucy’s ass and lifted her slightly, encouraging her to rub against him. They both let out a moan at the feel of the delicious friction between them.

His mouth never left her neck, as she removed his bow tie sliding it from under the collar and tossing it to the floor, then slid her fingers under his suspenders and down his arms. He was forced to briefly withdraw his hands from her hip and the breast he’d been kneading to shed the straps, before planting them back in place and continuing his explorations. Wyatt only stopped his kisses and nibbles on her throat when she reached the midway point of his shirt buttons. He eased back to give her better access and watched eagerly as she popped them open one by one. As her fingers reached his waistband he took matters into his own hands, whipping off the shirt sending cufflinks flying then stripping off his undershirt and chucking it blindly across the room.

Lucy delighted in the feel of his skin against her finger tips, her scarlet nails scratching across his skin leaving a trail of prickles and red marks in their wake. As their mouths tangled greedily, she traced every inch of his broad muscular back casting to memory each notch of his spine, the smooth planes of his sides and the deep, puckered scars that marred his flesh but only made her want her brave soldier even more.

Having been divested of half of his own wardrobe it seemed only right to Wyatt that he rid Lucy of her unnecessary garments. She of course had seen him shirtless before but aside from that scant and admittedly inappropriate glance at her bare back on their first mission, he had yet to admire her naked form and he was determined to change that right now. Turning her away from him to face the fire he swept her hair to one side and planted a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. He took the little metal tab between his thumb and forefinger dragging the zipper down tooth by tooth until it reached the base of her spine. Carefully he peeled the dress from her shoulders. The rough calloused pads of his fingers grazed her skin, dragging the thin straps of her slip with them and sending both to the floor in a puddle of satin and silk.

Bathed in firelight and stood only in a pair of simple white cotton knickers she took his breath away. His hands stroked down her arms and sides, following the path her dress had taken, and sending shivers anew through her. She felt his stubble graze across her neck as leant over and whispered in her ear “You are so beautiful, Lucy.”

Though every part of her tingled at his words and his touch she was unable to resist teasing him. She turned her head towards him and batted her dark lashes, “So - not hideous then?”

Wyatt huffed out a laugh, making her giggle as he squirmed at the fresh memory of his less than suave flirtation attempts. She reached back, scrolling her fingers through his hair and gave him a little peck on his reddening cheeks. This was how it was supposed to be – it felt so natural, comfortable, and easy to be with each other.

The levity of the moment was quashed a moment later when he flattened his palm low on her belly, a ragged nail grazing the hem of her underwear. He pulled her back, her spine melding against his hard chest and her ass grinding against his even harder erection. “Definitely not hideous.” His voice had taken on a low growl - deep and dirty in a way that made the nerves between Lucy’s thighs pulse.

Wyatt’s hand lazily slid across her body as he slowly circled around to stand in front of her. His mouth watered as he unashamedly eyed her breasts for the first time. Small but full and firm and topped with perfect dusky pink buds. His hands soon followed – tentative and gentle at first before his touches became rougher. Lucy whimpered as he squeezed the soft mounds of flesh and rolled her hardened nipples against his thumb.

Without another word he effortlessly picked her up and latched his mouth to her chest. Lucy’s legs coiled around his waist, damp cotton pressing needily against the straining bulge in his pants. She gasped in delight as he licked and teased her nipple, and returned the favour by nipping his earlobe and raking her nails across his scalp.

She gasped again, this time in surprise, at the sudden sensation of falling backwards before her back landed safely on the mattress. She hadn’t even noticed him walking them over to the bed. Dark, hungry eyes met and she scooted further up as Wyatt toed off his shoes and crawled after her, the muscles in his torso rippling as he stalked her like a lion. Settling between her knees he hovered over her body and gifted her with a wide lustful grin before dipping his head and turning his attentions to the nipple he’d thus far not tasted.

As his teeth scraped and tongue soothed sending waves of pleasure through her, Lucy took advantage of the arc of his body to undo his trousers. Sliding her hands under the waistband and back over his hips to ease them down she quickly discovered that this commando lived up to one particular reputation. Of course she’d read numerous accounts of military forgoing underwear in the field – limited kit space and laundry opportunities making them pretty low priority – but the sudden realisation that he’d been on this mission, and possibly every previous mission, without boxers was somehow a real turn on. A flash of him wearing button fly jeans from the Gap had her reeling and she reflexively squeezed his tight ass and bucked her hips towards him.

At the feel of her thrust Wyatt ceased his ministrations and raised his head to look at her. He gave her another dark eyed dimpled smirk that made her insides melt and flood down between her legs. Without breaking his gaze he reached back, nudged away her hands from his pants and shucked them the rest of the way off, kicking them to the floor.

Lucy’s eyes immediately sought out her prize. Her furtive glance at his manhood wasn’t missed by Wyatt and he smiled anew before kissing her soundly, when her appreciative eyes told him she was happy with what she’d glimpsed.

Happy Lucy indeed. She loved Wyatt and was so achingly aroused by him that nothing could have diminished how much she wanted to be with him, but oh God. He was perfect! 6 or 7 inches, thick and hard, and with just a slight bend that curved towards his belly and would no doubt press up against her in exactly the right way. As he settled once more between her legs she felt his beautiful cock rub against her panties, the tip pressing lightly against her clit. A mewl caught in her throat as she twisted her hips higher seeking more contact. She’d never wanted a man more.

Wyatt groaned into her mouth. The damp hot cotton chafing against his sensitive tip and the promise of what lay beneath was driving him wild. His senses were overloaded with the intoxicating taste, smell, touches and sounds of the women beneath him. Every moan, every thrust, every scratch of her nails consumed him. He needed to feel her, to be inside her, to be one with her.

“Lucy?” His voice was ragged and his chest heaved as he rose up to look at her. He laced his index finger into the elastic resting on her hip but made no other move. Desperate and as lust fuelled as he was for her, Wyatt Logan was a gentleman. The utterance of her name was the only question needed and Lucy didn’t hesitate to answer.

The soft white fabric curled under his fingers as he rolled her underwear down her thighs and slid them from her slim ankles, where he briefly planted a soft kiss before hooking one round his hip. With one arm Lucy pulled Wyatt by the neck back to her and with the other reached down and took his twitching cock into her hand lining him up at her entrance. She was wet and ready for him and done waiting.

They stared into each other’s widening eyes as he pushed into her. The exquisite stretch as he filled her made Lucy’s lids flutter shut. Wyatt’s jaw fell open and let out a guttural moan as tight, wet warmth surrounded him. Their joined bodies stilled in awe as they each soaked in the sensation of completeness that swept over them. Tender hands brushed against cheeks, fingers combed through hair, lips whispered against each other.

When they began to move it was slow and gentle, but just as every other moment had been it didn’t take long for passion to take over. Urgent sloppy kisses, fists tightly knotted in sheets and flesh, and furious hips as they thrust, writhed and ground against each other. The rhythm between them became increasingly clumsy and frantic as they chased their release. Soon Lucy’s thighs started to quake and as her muscles clenched in pleasure sending vibrations through Wyatt’s cock, she cried out his name pulling him over the edge with her.

Sometime after as they lay in bed in a tangle of sleepy sated limbs, Wyatt snoring softly behind her, Lucy sighed and smiled knowing that whatever the past or the future might hold, they’d face it together.


End file.
